Once Upon a Glee: Dantana Edition
by justwankey
Summary: When Santana meets Dani, she senses a strange familiarity. She shrugs it off, but as their relationship continues to blossom, she wonders if they may have known each other from somewhere else. Maybe from another world? Another world where someone may have messed with everyone's fate and caused them to forget they're actually all fairy tale characters. (Better description inside.)
1. Chapter 1

Description: _A curse put on everyone causes them to forget who they really are(fairy tale characters) and live in the new world(what they know as New York City). Everyone affected by the curse is oblivious and no one notices anything. Until Santana meets Dani and the memories start to come back slowly as their relationship blossoms. As they continue, Santana learns not only her and Dani were affected, but also the people close to both of them._

**. . .**

Author's Note: Before you begin reading this, I'd like to say that 100% of the inspiration for this story came from the tv show 'Once Upon a Time.' The idea is theirs, but I just took a different twist on it.

I am clueless as to why this idea came to me, but here it is. I don't expect it to be very long, maybe about 10 chapters if not less.

Also, as the story goes on and more characters are introduced, I'll try my best to make it obvious who's who in the 'real world' and the 'fairy tale' world.

Here's a probably really cheesy story I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Once Upon A Glee: Dantana Edition**

**Chapter One**

"Hey, I'm off to work." Jake said as he leaned down and kissed his wife on the cheek.

Santana offered him a small smile but kept her eyes focused on the computer screen. When she heard his footsteps fade and the door open and close, she breathed out a heavy sigh.

Things weren't always like this. At least that's what Santana would like to think. But she can't remember a time when Jake would kiss her and it wouldn't gross her out or make her annoyed. But now, that's all it does. She doesn't complain though because he does provide for her; him being the head of a big business.

She doesn't really remember marrying him. Scratch that, she doesn't remember _meeting_ him. Which is weird because they're both still fairly young, only 22. She shrugs that off though because she figures that's life. You meet people, they become a part of you, and then you forget the old stuff, the past. But whether or not she remembers any of it, she continues to wake up, put the ring on, and accept Jake's affections.

Santana was so consumed by her thoughts that hearing the phone caused her to jump.

She picked it up and answered shakily, "H-Hello?"

"Santana? Are you okay?" Quinn spoke on the other line.

"Quinn! Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go get lunch at that new place that opened up?"

"Oh, um," Santana looked at the clock on the oven. Jake wasn't going to be home for another few hours and she had nothing to do. "Sure, why not? I'll meet you there."

**. . .**

"What do you think you'll have?" Quinn asked, scanning the menu.

"Hm," Santana hummed as she did the same, "I think I'll just order a burger. They're suppose to be really good."

"I think I'll have the same." Quinn replied, putting her menu down. "So," she continued, "Any luck with Jake?"

Santana leaned back in her seat and sighed, "No, I don't know what it is. It's like I'm married to a stranger. A stranger with really great abs that I don't care to touch."

"Well, you two are really young. Maybe it just happened too soon? You know the statistics of couples who marry really early. I mean," Quinn giggled, "Everyone was surprised when you never popped out a baby soon after the wedding."

Santana joined in on Quinn's giggles, then let her head fall as she picked at the corner of the menu. "I don't know, Quinn. I mean-maybe I don't feel about him the way I once did, but I'd rather stay with him and try to work it out instead of just leaving him. You know what everyone will think. They'll see me as sloppy seconds."

"Santana, you could totally find someone if you left him. You're living in an empty marriage." Quinn put her hand on Santana's and offered her a caring smile.

Santana looked up at her best friend and returned the smile. "I'm sure things will be fine soon enough."

Quinn opened her mouth to reply but stopped when the waitress came to the table.

"Hello, I'll be your waitress for today. May I take your order?"

Santana's attention shifted from Quinn to the waitress and her jaw nearly fell to the ground.

She was absolutely stunning, even in her work outfit. She looked a little weird though. Well, not weird, but different; her hair was an ombre blue that got lighter as it reached her roots and it was tied up in a pony tail. It was New York they were living in so Santana had seen plenty of people with strange styles, but hardly any of them could pull it off the way this girl did.

When Santana finally tore her eyes away from the waitress, she realized Quinn was nudging her in the knee.

"Ow." Santana grunted.

"Well, order." Quinn said as she made her eyes glance at the waitress.

"Oh," Santana said awkwardly. She looked back up at the girl, "I'll just have a burger with iced tea.." She glanced at the name tag hanging on her shirt, "Dani."

The girl smiled at Santana, "I'll be right back with your orders, ladies."

When Dani was out of view, Quinn threw Santana a weird glance. "What was that about?"

Santana shook her head, "What was what about, Quinn?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Um, what was with you gawking at that waitress."

"I-I wasn't gawking..."

"I don't know, San. I think your eyes may have lingered to her butt."

"Oh, come on, Quinn. I'm married. Plus.. she's a girl."

"Well that didn't stop you from basically purring her name." Quinn threw back.

Santana rolled her eyes and put her hand on the table, then extended her hand and pretended to be interested in her nails.

"You like her." Quinn said, smirking.

"Oh, Quinn, stop it! Besides, eve-even if I somehow _did_ like her, she seems kid of young."

Quinn looked over at the kitchen and saw Dani coming towards them, so she kept herself quiet and leaned back in her chair, smirking at what was about to happen.

"Here are your burgers and drinks." She set them on the table and dusted her skirt off, "Anything else I can get either of you?"

"Maybe some new underwear for Santana.." Quinn muttered much too quietly for Dani to hear.

Santana kicked her leg under the table.

"Ow!"

"No, that'll be all." Santana said quickly to shift Dani's attention away from Quinn rubbing her throbbing shin.

"Okay, well, just shout if you need anything." Dani turned around on her heels and walked away.

"She doesn't look that young." Quinn said, leaning back up and picking up her burger.

"Maybe.. But she's still probably a few years younger than us." Santana replied before taking a bite of the burger.

"Again, not_ that_ young."

Santana shook her head and laughed. Then looked up to glance at the waitress refilling the salt shakers.

She stared as long as she could before the blue haired girl looked back and waved. Santana quickly looked away and continued with the burger.

"So, are you going to keep coming here now? To see your new found lover." Quinn asked mockingly in a love-bird tone.

"Why don't you shut up and continue stuffing your face with that burger?"

Quinn stuck her tongue out, but listened to Santana. Not without making comments about the two the rest of lunch though.

**. . .**

"What'd you do today?" Jake asked, climbing into the bed to join Santana.

Santana turned the page of the magazine she was reading but didn't bother looking up, "Nothing, really. Oh, I tried out that new restaurant; Coyote Ugly? Pretty good."

"Hm, maybe we can go there this weekend? I have to work but I can ask for a longer lunch."

"Okay."

Jake leaned forward and took the magazine out of Santana's hands and threw it to the other side of the bed. Santana was about to complain when Jake smashed their lips together. He put his hand around her thigh and tried to pull her on top of him, put Santana pushed him off.

"Jake." She leaned over him to get the magazine and fixed her clothes, "Not now."

Jake got up from the bed. He cupped his head with his hands behind his head and then threw them up, "Then when, Santana?! You haven't let me touch you in months, what am I suppose to do?"

Santana gave him a disgusted look, "Wait until I am ready?"

Jake scoffed, "And when will that be? You barely even look at me anymore! Santana, I'm suppose to be your _husband_. But you don't even treat me like it."

Santana threw the magazine on the bed and then stood up too, "You're being stupid. I'm sleeping downstairs." She said simply. Then ignored Jake's comments after that as she got her pillow and made her way downstairs.

**. . .**

"I just wanted to apology about what happened a few days ago. I know things have been a bit, um, cold," Jake rested his hand on Santana's, "but you and I, I know we can get through this. Santana, I love you."

Santana pulled her hand back, "So.. you thought you could apologize by bringing me to a burger joint?"

"N-No. I just-you said you liked this place, so.."

"Jake.." Santana leaned forward and crossed her arms, "I think what we need right now is to.. to spend a little bit of time apart."

"You can't be serious.. Come on, tell me you're not serious, Santana."

Santana licked her lips, "Jake, I need some time. And you do too, I mean, you're so angry and-and-"

"Santana, do you even still want to be with me?"

Santana tried to speak, but she found no words to say. "I-I don't know. But I don't know why I feel this way either. And I think.. I think if I'm away from you... maybe I'll find out why. Maybe things will get better, Jake." She put her hand on Jake's.

Jake just looked down at their hands and leaned back in his chair.

"If.. If this is what you really want... okay."

"Okay?" Santana asked, surprised.

"Okay."

They ate their food in silence and when it was time, Jake stood and left. And as if on queue, Dani came walking through the door just when Jake left.

Santana couldn't keep her eyes off of her. She stared at her legs as she walked down to the counter and put her apron on.

Dani caught Santana in the act and smiled as she tied the apron behind her back. The blue haired girl picked up a notepad and made her way to Santana.

"You decided to come back."

Santana looked up, "I-uh, yeah."

Dani pointed at the empty plate on the table, "You already ate though."

Santana laughed, "Um, yeah. I was here with my husband an-"

Santana stopped mid way in her sentence when she saw Dani's face sadden a bit.

"And I told him I want to leave him." Santana's eyes widened when she realized what she had said, "Um, leave him f-for the week. Leave him for the week."

Dani nodded.

Santana knew she was going out on a limb, but decided to say it anyway, "Would you like to sit down?"

Dani looked at the seat and bit her lip, "Are you sure..?"

"Of course."

Dani smiled and then turned to the main counter, "I'm taking my shift!"

"That's not what we say when we want our break!" Another boy called back.

Dani just playfully rolled her eyes and took the seat across from Santana.

"So," Dani began, "Am I allowed to ask about this so-called husband of yours?"

"Well, we've been married for.." Santana tried to think, but she couldn't come up with an answer, so she made one up, "Um, two years."

"So if you were married two years ago.. that would make you?"

Santana laughed, "You have plenty of questions, don't you?"

Dani shrugged and smiled, "I'm just wondering. I've actually.. been wondering since the first time I saw you, " Dani pointed to another table not too far away from them, "at that table."

The comment made Santana's heart flutter. She breathed in and sighed.

Dani leaned forward and rested her head on her fist, smirking.

"Have you not been wondering about me?"

Santana looked at her hands resting on the table and fiddled with them, "I-I may have wondered.. just a little bit."

Dani used her free hand and hovered it over Santana's before lightly letting her finger trace and make little doodles on the brunette's.

"Your name."

"W-What?" Santana asked, looking heavily at what the girl was doing.

"Your name, can I know your name?"

Santana gulped, "Santana. I-It's Santana."

Santana's head started running at 150 miles per hour. Dani's finger felt so familiar on hers. Like the girl had done it so many times before. Her stomach started flipping faster than she could process her thoughts.

She pulled her hand away and leaned down to pick up her purse.

"I should go." She stood up.

Dani stayed sitting and smiled at Santana, "Will I see you again?"

"Maybe? Yes, Maybe."

"So I guess.. that's goodbye?" Dani asked, a small, playful pout on her face.

Santana couldn't help but smile, "For now."

The two exchanged a smile and then Santana was on her way and in her car.  
She started the engine and put her hands on the steering wheel. She tapped on the wheel a few times.  
She didn't feel like going home, it'd just remind her of what she'd have to deal with when Jake gets home.

She took her hands off the wheel and picked up her phone.  
She waited only two rings until she heard Quinn's voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Quinn, hey."

"What's up, Santana?"

"I was wondering if it'd be alright if I came by to hangout for a bit?"

"Sure. Is something wrong with your house?"

"Something's wrong with the _couple_ in the house. I'll be over in a few."

**. . .**

"So.. you told Jake you need some time and then Blue haired girl-"

"Dani." Santana interrupted.

"Dani, swoops in and makes your day better by a two minute conversation and a little hand action?"

Santana shook her head, "Why didn't I realize how pathetic that sounded before I told you?"

"No, it's actually kind of cute."

"I just.." Santana sat up on the couch she was laying on, "I feel like I know her? When she touched me, it felt.. like magic. Like there's this thing I've been aching over for forever and when she touched me.. I found it."

"You do realize how crazy this all sounds, right?" Quinn laughed.

Santana joined in, "I know, I know.. I don't know. I know it's stupid, but what if... what if I did meet her in another life or something..?"

A strange silence was in the room until both of the girls irrupted in laughter.

Quinn laughed, "What a weird life that must've been, huh?"

"A weird life indeed."

* * *

"Dani, you're losing!" Kurt shouted as he swooped past her and into the trees further ahead.

"Agh!" Dani grunt-laughed as she pushed her hands back to help her increase her speed. "Brittany, help!"

A few seconds later, the little blonde fairy showed up and took a seat on Dani's shoulder.

"Britt, I asked you to help, not sit. Come on!"

The little blonde put her hands up to hide her giggling, but stood up and shimmied to sprinkle the dust onto Dani. It only took a few moments for the dust to kick in and Dani to pick up speed.

She grabbed a hold of the tiny blonde and set her back on her shoulder, "Hold on, Britt!"

Brittany's body nearly slid off before she took a fist full of Dani's shirt in her hands.

"Hey, Kurt, didn't plan on seeing me, did you?" Dani shouted.

Kurt looked down at the girl and smiled playfully. But the expression left his face quickly when he forward, "Dani, stop!"

Dani looked up at Kurt and then felt Brittany's hands tugging for her attention. She looked straight forward and saw the Captain's ship. Captain Hook's ship.

She swung her legs forward and hopped on a couple of branches before finding a firm one to stand on. She peeked her head out from the thick trunk and examined the ship.

Kurt silently came up behind her, "I never realized how attractive that Hook is."

"You're joking, right? He's like 25."

Kurt scoffed, "I doubt it. It's probably just the facial hair that gives off that illusion."

"And that head of curls." Dani giggled.

Kurt looked at Dani mischievously, "What do you say we give him a show?"

Dani gave Kurt a smirk and then pushed off the trunk and let her arms extend like wings.

Kurt followed and shouted, "_Hoooooooooook_!"

The green-hazel eyed captain looked up and snarled, "Peterpan!"

"My name," Kurt said, taking his sword out of it' cover and slashing through the ship's flag. "Is _Kurt_!"

Dani flew through the flag where Kurt had cut it and grabbed both ends of it, waving them.

"Look, Hook, something on your ship is finally pretty!"

"Ah, don't listen to her, Hook! I think you're the prettiest in all the land!"

Kurt laughed and looked behind him to look at Dani, but he crashed into the ship's shrouds. He flailed around but that only made things worse.

"Kurt!" Dani yelled.

She dropped both of the ends of the flag and flew towards him.

"Haha!" Hook yelled. He ran to where the shrouds were attached and took his sword out. "Any last words, Peter?"

Dani rushed to Kurt's side and took the sword out of his cover, then cut the shroud before Hook could so Kurt could at least have more time to catch his balance and get back to flying.  
Unfortunately, the plan didn't go as Dani had hoped. Instead, Kurt flopped his way down onto the ship's floor and landed with an 'oomph.'

Hook smiled and ran to where Kurt was, and right when Hook almost slashed through the fragile boy's body, an arrow came out of nowhere and struck Hook in the leg.

"Arg!"

Kurt smiled and then kicked the Captain in the shin and used that as take off to return to flying.

Dani looked to where the arrow had come from, but saw nothing except trees.

"Come on!" Kurt yelled as he flew over her.

Dani shook her head and then followed him into the trees.

"Maybe next time you plan a show, you'll think about working out the kinks before anything near-death happens?" Dani joked.

Kurt laughed and then slowly sat his bottom on a tree branch. Dani joined him and started playing with the leaves.

"Did you see her?" Kurt asked, staring at the waterfalls.

"H-Her?"

"The girl that saved me. The arrow girl. Did you see her?"

, "I didn't see her." Dani pouted, "I thought it was just one of the boys."

"She looked pretty." Kurt swung his legs.

"It was dark. How could you tell?" Dani replied, laughing. "Maybe it was one of the Indians."

Kurt pointed his finger up and shook it, "Trust me, I've seen the Indians. And not one of them has ever been _close_ to as pretty as this girl."

Dani stayed silent and decided to focus on the rushing water of the waterfall.

"Well!" Kurt chimed, "I'm going to go join the boys in bed. You coming?"

"I think I'll stay out a bit longer." Dani replied, breaking her attention from the waterfall.

"Suit yourself. Watch out for the evil Hook!"

And with that, Kurt hopped off the branch and was flying away.

Dani watched him as he became a speck of dust among the stars, then looked back at the roaring waters. She always thought it was the most peaceful thing in Neverland; hearing the water when the night was silent.

She did this ever so often; just sit and stare and listen.

She didn't know it yet, but this night was not going to be one of those _regular_ nights.

"Is my aim spectacular, or is my aim spectacular?"

Dani turned around and was so startled by the sound that she managed to fall off the tree. Lucky for her, she was able to catch herself before she fell on her bum and landed lightly on her feet.

When she was balanced, she looked at the dark haired girl in front of her.

"Are you the.. the arrow girl?"

"The girl that shot the arrow and saved your friend? Yes."

Dani looked at the girl, she was so intrigued by her. "How did you leave so quickly?"

The other girl smiled, "I may not be from Neverland, but I grew up jumping on a few trees myself."

Dani just continued to stare at the girl. Kurt wasn't lying, she was beautiful. Her hair was dark and her lips were plump and she wore a red cloak that brought them out.

"You're Wendy, right?"

Dani slowly shook her head, "Um-no. Well, yes, but I prefer Dani."

Santana nodded.  
Jeez, even in the dark of night her eyes twinkled. Dani couldn't imagined how they looked in the daylight.

"And you are?" Dani asked.

"I'm Red, Red Riding Hood. But you may call me Santana."

Santana extended her hand and Dani took it in hers. Both of the girls gasped, the simple contact caused both of the girls to feel a burn. It was like.. like magic.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I had written a different plot for this before-hand, but it didn't turn out they way I liked. So I came up with this! I hope it's to your liking.

Spoiler: (((There's a cute little Dantana Kiss towards the end.)))

By the way, you can tell every time you switch from the 'real world' to the 'fairy tale world' by the gray horizontal line(just an fyi.)

**Once Upon a Glee: Dantana Edition**

**Chapter Two**

"That's all the bags, I think." Jake said, closing Santana's trunk.

"Thank you. For helping me pack.. and for letting me do this." Santana said, leaning  
against the car.

Jake nodded, "Where is it you're going again?"

"Lake Placid? It's not too far out from here. It's suppose to be beautiful; some  
people compare it to Neverland; you know, from Peterpan? Well, I have a couple of old  
friends up there so I'll have a place to stay and stuff."

"Okay," Jake said, walking towards Sanana and embracing her in a hug, "Well, I hope  
things work out up there. And I'll see you in a week?"

Santana smiled at him, "I'll see you in a week."

**. . .**

"Hello, may I help you?" A tall asian boy at the front desk asked Santana as she  
walked into the building.

"Oh, Um, I'm looking for a Mr. Evan-"

"Santana!" Sam yelled, running towards her. He picked her up and flung her around in a  
hug.  
Although Santana could feel her oxygen level decreasing, she hugged him back and Sam  
could feel her laugh vibrating on his chest. He put her down and pushed his hair out  
of his face, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come down and visit. You always talk about how I should so I finally  
decided I should."

Sam tilted his head to the side and gave her a knowing look, "It's Jake, isn't it?"

Santana sighed, "I sometimes hate you for knowing me so well."

Sam laughed and pulled a room card out of his back pocket and leaned in closer to  
whisper to Santana, "This is one of my best rooms in this entire place. It's yours for  
the week if you promise to visit more often." His lips formed a goofy smile as he  
pushed the card into her hand.

Santana smile back adoringly at Sam. She knew even if she didn't visit often, he'd  
always offer her the best he could. That was Sam afterall. He'd offer you the shirt on  
his back even if it was the last one he had. That was one thing Santana was envious  
about her old friend; he was the most selfless person she knew.

"Santana?" A more high pitched voice was heard behind the brunette's back.

Santana turned around to face the second best blonde she knew, "Brittany."

The blonde dropped the towels she had in her hands and skipped into Santana's arms.  
"Sam didn't tell me you were coming!"

"I didn't know!" Sam defended himself.

Santana pulled back from Brittany, "I'm sorry I showed up out of the blue, I should've  
called you guys before hand."

"Oh, no, it's fine! Here, let's take you to your room." Brittany replied cheerly,  
grabbing Santana and leading her to the elevator.

The two old friends made small talk about the hotel and about how Santana's life was  
going in New York. Santana didn't bother to mention her wreck of a marriage though.

The hotel Sam's family owned was only three stories tall, so it didn't take long for  
the girl's to reach Santana's room.

The room was average size; one main room with two beds and tv, then a closet,  
bathroom, and a small kitchen.

But the thing that caught the brunette's eye right from the get-go was the view from  
the doors leading to the balcony. Britt didn't like the dark so she always made sure  
to leave the curtains wide open after she cleaned.

"Sam got you the best view; it even has a balcony! Come on!" Brittany cheered,  
grabbing Santana's arm and leading her to the doors. Brittany pushed them open and  
Santana felt the cool breeze wash over her face.

"The hotel may be a little far off from the rest of town, but I think the view makes  
up for it, don't you?" Brittany asked, looking off into the green mountains.

"It certainly does." Santana replied, her eyes scanning the area.

"Well," Brittany spoke up, "I'm gonna be down stairs. If you need anything, call,  
okay?"

Santana's focus broke as she looked back at Brittany leaving the room, "Yeah. Thank  
you. And make sure to tell Sam thanks for me too!"

"Gotcha!" Brittany called back as she closed the room's door behind her.

**. . .**

"Hey, San. Did you sleep well? How'd you settle in?" Sam asked, putting files away and  
catching Santana on her way to the exit.

"Oh, Sam." Santana smiled and made a U-turn to the front desk, "I didn't even see you.  
But yes, thank you. By the way, the view in that room is incredible."

"Isn't it? It's also the cleanest since I never really give it out to anyone." Sam  
winked.

Santana let out a laugh and lightly slapped Sam's hand, "Well, thank you, Mr. Evans."

Sam smiled, "So where you heading off to?"

"Oh, well, I was just gonna head out for a run. I've always liked them best when it's  
somewhere natural. And this place is practically all natural."

"Ah! That would explain the jogging clothes and the ponytail."

"Yes. I should be back by in an hour or so though. How about you, me, and Brittany go out tonight?"

"That sounds great, I'll talk with her. See you then!" Sam said cheerily.

Santana opened the door and made her way outside. She walked towards a trail that led into the woods and stopped to put her earphones in and turn on her iPod.

Once she could hear the music flowing into her ears, she pushed her heel off the  
ground and started with a light jog.

Santana figured now would be a good time to try and figure things out about Jake; why didn't she feel passionate about being with him anymore? He provided for her; anything she wanted, he'd give it to her. When did she stop feeling it? Actually, when did she ever feel it? And when did she marry him? When did she meet him? When did she..

Santana shook her head. She was being an idiot now. Even if she didn't remember those things, of course they happened. She was here, married to him. They must've happened.

She pushed up her feet even harder now, making the burning in her legs even hotter.

She jumped over a fallen leg, then ducked under branch.  
When she felt her lungs pumping too hard, she stopped and crouched to let her hands lean on her knees.  
After a minute or two, she pulled her iPod out and turned it up even more to blast into her ear, then continued her running. Skipping the jogging part this time.

She picked up her pace faster and faster until she couldn't anymore. And then out of  
nowhere, her body crashed into someone else's.

"Agh." Santana groaned as she picked herself up on her hands and knees from the floor, straddling whoever she had collapsed on. She felt her anger rise up, until she saw the person under her had blue hair. It was a girl with blue hair that now had leaves and branches scattered in it.

"Santana?" Dani ask-groaned.

"H-Hi." Santana replied. Pulling herself to stand, and then offering the other girl a  
hand.

Dani rubbed her head with one hand, but took Santana's with the other.

"I'm sorry for falling on you.. unless you put yourself in the way." Santana nervously laughed.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I don't think either of us was paying attention anyway?" Dani  
dusted herself off, then pushed her hair behind her ear, "But more importantly, what  
are you doing here?"

"Well, I-I'm just taking some time away from my-my husband. Like I told you, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" Dani said, her face lighting up in recognition.

"Well, yeah.. now I'm here. What's _your_ explanation?" Santana said, raising an  
eyebrow.

"My mother lives-well, lived here. She died a while ago and she owned a little floral shop in town. I come here every so often to check up on it. Another women takes care of it now. I mean, she does a very good job of keeping up with it, but she's not as familiar with the plants and flowers like I am." Dani said, flipping her hair to the back and flashing a dazzling smile.

Santana laughed, "Well, would you like any help.. with whatever you're doing out  
here?"

"Oh, well, what I'm doing here has nothing to do with the shop." Dani leaned in closer and husked lowly, "Can you keep a secret, Santana?"

Hearing her name fall from the other girl's lips sent shivers down her body. "Y-Yes." was all she could make herself speak.

Dani leaned back and then turned on her feet, "Well let's go then." Then continued  
traveling down the path she was going before she bumped into the other girl.

"Wait," Santana said, catching up to Dani. "Where are we going?"

"Wait and see." Dani said simply.

Santana caught up to her and was walking right by her side now, "Is it close by?"

"Hmm," Dani pushed her lips to the side, "just a little ways down."

"I _guess_ I'll join you." Santana joked.

Dani smiled at her, "However will I thank you?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Santana smirked. "Well actually, I know of  
something."

"Do tell." Dani responded, pushing a small bunch of branches to the side and holding  
them for Santana.

"May.. May I ask about your mom?" Santana hesitated.

Dani stopped in her tracks.

"N-I, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Santana said, grabbing Dani's hand.

"Oh, no." Dani shook her head and dropped her hand away from Santana's. She gave Santana a small smile and continued walking, "It's fine. I just haven't really talked about her in a while."

Santana followed and watched Dani's steps.

"Well, um, she died from a car accident. Or at least that's what I've been told."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows, "That's what they told you?"

"Yeah. I uh, I wasn't here when it happened. I was long gone. My sister moved not too long after and made me have the _honor_ of cleaning my mother's stuff out and finding someone to take over the shop."

"W-Wait," Santana got in front of Dani and put her hand out to stop the smaller girl  
too. "How old are you?"

Dani moved Santana's hand and continued walking, "I'm 19. How old are you?"

Santana scrunched her face in confusion, "W-What?"

"Hey, are you coming? "Dani called.

Santana turned around and sped up to Dani, for the third time that day.

"How long have you been away from your family?"

"How old are you?"

Santana gave Dani a confused look, which caused Dani to roll her eyes, "How about we trade answers?"

"Wha-? Fine. I'm twenty-two. Your turn."

"Hm. Okay. Well I've been away since I was 17."

"Why'd you run away so youn-"

"No, no, no." Dani interrupted, "It's my turn."

"Okaaay. Ask away." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes!" Dani bit her lip in thought, "Why aren't you happy with  
your husband?"

It was Santana's turn to stop in her tracks. The only difference was that Dani didn't turn around. She did stop though.

"Sour subject?" Dani asked.

"No, I just.. Well, I never said I _wasn't_ happy with him."

Now Dani turned around, "Why else would you be running away from him?"

"What? I'm not running away. This trip is for _me_." Santana snapped, her tone came out harsher than she had meant it to be.

"For you.. to decided whether or not you want to leave him." Dani finished.

Santana shook her head, "We're not talking about this."

Dani opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, thinking it'd be wiser if she stopped right then and there.

"Well," She said instead, "We're here anyway."

Santana looked around, but she saw nothing special. "Where exactly is here, again..?"

Dani laughed, then grabbed Santana's hand and led her to the end of a small cliff. "It's nothing spectacular, but.. I like to come here a lot. I like to come here to think." She looked out from the cliff. By now, it was close to dark and you could see the dark blue of the sky, but if you stood in her exact spot, you could still see a tiny bit of the Lake far off. The rest of the view was just as beautiful though.

Santana felt the heat from their hands and looked down to see them intertwined. When had their hands found each other? That little feeling she got in her stomach came back.

"And.. and what are you thinking of right now?"

Dani turned to look at Santana. Suddenly, the chirp of the crickets and the quiet sound of the wind blowing in the plants and trees wasn't there anymore. "I'm thinking.." She leaned in to Santana slowly, then stopped when her lips were two inches away from Santana's, "I'm thinking if you weren't married, I'd kiss you."

Dani dropped the girl's hand and looked back to where she was staring before. "Oh, but hey! Wanna see something cool?"

Santana nodded, trying to distract herself from the sad feeling that overwhelmed her when Dani didn't kiss her.

"Come here." Dani leaned forward to see something at the bottom of the cliff, then grabbed Santana's waist and moved her a few feet to the right.

Dani turned around and saw a flat rock a little higher than the rest of the ground. She put one of her feet on top of it, then lifted and leaned the other back to do the same so she was now standing on it; making her an inch taller than Santana.

Then, she slowly leaned Santana forward.

"W-Wait! What the hell are you doing?!" Santana freaked out.

"Santana, hold on! I'm not going to let you go, just-just trust me, okay?"

Santana calmed down a bit and put her hands over Dani's, making sure she had a lesser chance of falling.

"Lean forward." Dani said quietly.

Santana was hesitant at first, but she listened.

She leaned forward and saw the ground was scattered with flowers. Except for a small path, which was leading into a pond that showed Santana's reflection.

Santana smiled at her reflection, and then leaned back. "So.. is everything in this place beautiful?"

Dani laughed, "Mhm. Even the people that visit it. And by that, I mean a specific Latina form New York."

Santana was glad she wasn't facing Dani, because she could feel her face heating up fast.

Dani's hands almost slid away, but Santana made her grip around them tighter. "Just.. just stay here for a second, okay?"

"Okay.." Dani answered softly.

A breeze came threw the woods and Santana let her arms extend out.

"How do you like the breeze, Rose?" Dani joked.

Santana felt Dani's laugh vibrate on her back. She leaned more into the smaller girl, but slowly so it wouldn't make too much of a difference for Dani to notice.

But Dani did take notice. She smiled, then leaned forward more into Santana and let her chin rest on the brunette's shoulder.

Santana smiled at the increase of contact. Then softly laughed, "You know.. I wouldn't have trusted anyone like that... even if this cliff isn't _that_ high."

* * *

"Dani, you seriously have no idea. I-I have the hardest time trusting people; especially when they have me on the edge of a cliff _3,000 feet above the ground_!" Santana squirmed in the smaller girl's arms.

"If you plan to live here, you're going to have to learn to fly, Santana. Come on, it's super easy!" Dani encouraged.

"Who said anything about me living here?" Santana groaned, "Ugh, fine, just.. be super careful, okay?"

"I_ promise_, you'll be fine." The two girl's heads turned when they heard the shouts of boys, then saw two familiar ones pop out of the trees. "And I bought a little company to make sure."

"Hiya." A blonde boy said as he approached the two.

"So," Kurt said, catching up to Sam, "our Dani's gonna teach you how to fly then?"

"That's the plan." Santana smiled. "Oh! I'm Santana, by the way." Santana pulled away from Dani and reached her hand out to the boys.

Sam was the first to take it, "I'm Sam. They use to call me tootles, but I thought it was a stupid name."

Santana smiled, "Nice to meet you Sam." She turned to Kurt, "And you?"

Kurt's face lit up, "I'm Kurt. Aka, Peterpan. But please, just stick with Kurt."

Santana nodded, "Kurt it is."

Kurt returned the smile, "So, Dani believes it is vital to teach you to fly since you might be staying with us a while. Are you ready?" Kurt squinted is eyes and made his eyebrows jump.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Santana groaned.

Dani put her chin on Santana's shoulder, "You can at least pretend to be excited about this, can't you? For _meee_?"

Santana laughed at Dani's high pitched voice, "Okay, okay. What do I have to do?"

Dani looked at Kurt expectantly.

"Oh! Well, it's easy! All you have to do is to... is to.. Ha! That's funny."

"What's the matter? Don't you know?" Santana asked, looking at Kurt, then at Sam and Dani.

"Oh, sure. It's... It's just that I never thought about it before." Kurt put his chin in the middle of his thumb and pointer finger, "Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought."

Santana tilted her head, "That's it? Are you sure?" She asked cautiously.

"Yup! Now come on." Kurt said, floating backwards, then flew around in a spin.

Sam did the same and then chased him.

Dani lifted her chin up and put her ars around Santana's waist again, "I'll hold you."

"No, that's okay." Santana said, pushing her arms away, "I think I've got it." Santana confidently went to the very edge of the cliff, put her hands out, then closed her eyes. Only moments later, her feet lifted off the ground. She pushed her arms down, but nothing happened. Then she opened her eyes and looked down in disappointment.

"Why aren't I flying like you guys?" Santana asked.

Dani kicked off the cliff and floated in front of Santana, like Kurt and Sam.

"Oh, that's it!" Kurt exclaimed. "Tinkerbell! Oh, Tinkerbell!"

Dani's eyes went wide with excitement as she looked around for the little blonde fairy. Her eyes lit up even more when she saw the small girl fly out of the trees and land on Kurt's shoulder.

Dani floated next to her, and whispered, "Tinkerbell, this is Santana." The fairy looked at Santana and waved. "She needs help flying, you see?" Dani pointed to Santana's feet and Brittany looked at them and formed an 'o' with her mouth in understanding.  
She then stood up and flew to the darker girl, she found a stable place on Santana red cloak, then shimmied herself. She sat down and then moved her wings to signal for Santana to try again.

Santana breathed out heavily, focusing on her thoughts.

_Dani. Dani with her cute blue hair and big, goofy smile and cute and maybe a little annoying laugh. Oh, Dani._

She lifted her arms to try again. And this time, she went way higher.

The little fairy on her shoulder clapped, along with the boys, and Santana smiled widely.

"Dani! Dani, I-I did it!"

Dani laughed as she joined her, "Now, navigate and follow me."

Dani pushed off and made her way into the trees, but not before thanking the boys. "Thank you, guys! I'll see you at home!"

The boys waved back and then flew the other way.

Santana continued following Dani, "Where are we going?!" Santana called.

Dani slowed down and lowered herself so she was now beside Santana, "Anywhere you want."

The two girls spent the afternoon flying around, trying to get Santana use to the feeling of not being on the ground. They made some progress, but Santana still felt safer on the ground.  
After an hour or so, they stopped for a snack by the lagoon and watched the mermaid.

"So," Santana said, taking another bite of the apple, "How long have you been here?"

Dani swallowed, "In Neverland?"

"Mhm."

"I don't.. I don't remember. But that's what happens when you live here for a while. You forget your old life."

"Do you remember anything at all?" Santana asked, grabbing a stick and drawing little shapes in the dirt.

"I.. I have a mother. And a sister. I don't know about my father, if I even had one." Dani's face dropped and she felt the other girl's hand rubbing gently on her back, but she shook her head and then faced Santana again. "Do you have family?"

"A grandmother. She won't tell me much of my real parents though. I think it makes her too sad, so I don't ask." She shrugged.

"You're not the least bit curious?"

"Well of course I am. But I suppose it can wait."

Dani bit her lip, "Why'd you run away? Or leave? Which ever."

Santana's head fell, "My.. My grandmother. The land her house is planted on, she can no longer afford it. There's a prince, a prince who once saved me and my grandmother from a wolf, he wishes to make me his wife. My grandmother wants me to accept his offer, but I.. I don't know. He's charming and has a wonderful way with words, but he's not the one for me."

"How are you so sure?" Dani asked.

"I don't know. Just a feeling." Santana said simply.

Dani hesitated, not sure if she should ask it, but decided to anyway, "Um.. How did you get here? To Neverland?"

"I snuck onto Hook's ship."

Dani's eyes went wide, "Wait, you _what_?"

"Snuck onto Hook's ship..? It wasn't that hard, all he pays attention to is some stupid book. Did you know his ship is on auto-pilot 98% of the time?"

"Well, if you're not from here.. where are you from?"

"A forest."

Dani laughed, "A forest? Is that it?"

"Well, I don't know much else!"

Dani continued laughing, then just nodded. She looked down to see what Santana was drawing, and the cutest of smiles found its way to her face.  
It was a doodle, a childish-stick figure one, but it was Santana and Dani, flying around in Neverland. You could even see Sam, Kurt, and Brittany in the background.

"Santana?" Dani asked.

"Yes, Dani?"

"What.. What do you think about when you fly?"

"Butts."

The answer threw Dani off and she looked hard at Santana in confusion, but Santana had the most straight face on. But then, she finally couldn't do it anymore, she let the smirk crawl onto her face. The two girl erupted in laughter, it was so loud, a mermaid threw a shell at them and put her finger up to her lips.

When they calmed down, Santana yelled a 'Sorry.' It took Dani a bit longer to completely come back to her calm self, but when she finally did, she continued with the questions.

"How old are you?"

"Oh, I'm seventeen." Santana answered.

Dani shot her head up, "Me too! At least that's the last age I remembered I was."

Santana giggled at Dani's excitement, "Well at least we know age isn't a problem."

Dani's eyebrows furrowed, "A problem for what?"

"Well, for,. for whatever we turn into in the future, I hope."

Dani smiled up at the girl and Santana took the opportunity to lean in closer. She suddenly stopped though. "I can't tell if you want me to kiss you or not, you're not leaning forward." She joked.

Dani laughed, and then grabbed the back of Santana's head and pulled her closer.  
Their lips crashed like waves, moving together. Dani scooted closer and Santana put her arm around her and assisted her. Had it not been for Kurt, their little session wouldn't of been so little.

"Dani! Santana! Dani!" Kurt came out of the woods.

Dani pulled away in embaressment, and maybe with a hint of frustration, "Jeez, Kurt.."

"Er.." Kurt's face flushed, "Sorry, but it's about Santana.."

Santana's eyes went wide, "What is it?"

Kurt frowned and his eyes were flooded with concern, "Sam was on the Captain's ship and.. and he over heard something."

Santana stood up, "What did he hear, Kurt? What is it?" Her tone was becoming harsher by each word that left her mouth.

"The Hook.. He's-He's hired someone to kill your grandmother."

* * *

"Santana! Santana, wait! What is it?!" Dani called after Santana as she chased the taller girl.

Tears were rolling down Santana's face and the breeze suddenly only felt harshly cold.

"Santana, please! Who was that on the phone? Was it Jake?" Dani stopped running and caught her breath, "Santana!"

The girl finally turned around, her make up was smeared and her body was shaking, "They.." Her sobs were consuming her, "They found my grandmother's body. My grandmother's.. My grandmother's _dead_ body."


End file.
